Learned it From the Best
by LunaRowena
Summary: On guard duty after the Auton invasion of 2005 destroys Liz Shaw's farewell party at Cambridge, Ace strikes up conversation with the gun-toting Professor Song, who she she's pretty sure she hasn't seen around there before.


Looking around at the ruined mess of what had been a conference room, Ace considered it a job well done. Liz Shaw's farewell party had been frightfully boring. She'd had to dress up nice everything. She'd dragged Turlough away from the A.C.E. reports to keep from going insane and to have someone to share in her misery. He didn't seem to appreciate the thought. He kept griping about how much paperwork he could have gotten done before she told it to stuff it; she obviously wasn't getting any paperwork done either.

The old Cambridge Professors had kept commenting on how lovely she looked and how much she'd grown when she was sure she'd never met half of them before. Some of them she knew had been lying through their teeth when they talked about what an adorable little girl she had been. Ace had only lived with Liz since 1997 and unless they had been spying on her, they didn't know nothing about her as a kid. The Autons had livened that up. And the Nitro-9 had really livened them up.

She lay on her stomach at the opening in the wall the shop dummy posers had blasted to let themselves in. She gripped a miniature rocket launcher, poised if any more Autons tried to cross the threshold. They had broken in around nine. Immediately there was panic. One of the Autons had almost gotten to Liz before it was shot by Professor Song, a visiting professor from Ace wasn't sure where. Liz and Turlough shepherded the rest of the guests out of the room as she and Professor Song took care of the Autons. Though Professor Chesterton (history) had managed to get a good swing at one with a chair.

She pushed flyaway hair away from her face and let the night air blowing in through the opening cool the sweat at her hairline. Her blouse was ripped and singed and her hair was a mess, but she wouldn't have it any other way. The smell of melting plastic was even beautiful when combined with her memory of the fireball. This is what she called a night out. She looked over at Professor Song, who was in a defensive position on the other side of the opening. Her once neatly coiffed curly blonde hair was now springing all over the place and her dress was missing one of its sleeves. She lovingly handled a gun in what were one perfectly manicured– now chipped– hands. Ace couldn't remember ever seeing her before now. 'So where're you from, then?'

'It's Dorothy, isn't it?'

She grimaced. 'Call me Ace. No, really, please. Call me Ace. There are only some situations in which I'm "Dorthy," and this isn't one of them.'

Professor Song smiled a bit too widely. 'Oh, I know how it is with names. Call me River. You're Dr. Shaw's daughter, right?'

'Adopted, but yeah. Took me in after my -dad- left me and my mother had died. Helped me get my life back on track and through Uni.'

'And taught you how to make explosives? She always was brilliant. That was very impressive, by the way.'

'I've been making them since I was thirteen. Ninto-9.'

'Birds of a feather. And the rocket launcher. I can't believe you had that in your purse.'

'It's bigger on the inside. And I'm not twelve, or so easily sidetracked. You still haven't answered my question.'

River waved her hand. 'Oh, you won't have heard of us. We haven't really gotten established yet.'

Ace raised an eyebrow. 'Well, I only ask because that appears to be a sonic blaster, and that technology isn't available to humans until the fifty-first century. So either you're a time traveler, an alien, or have a really good weapons dealer.'

Ace half expected River to shrug it off and call her crazy, but she laughed. 'I'll admit to the first, dear. I am human. Well, mostly.'

'What are you doing in 2005? Just stopped by for the killer dummies, did you?' Don't get excited, Ace. He's not the only one with time travel. And he's gone, anyway.

'Oh, you know, just this and that.'

They were interrupted by the brisk arrival of Liz Shaw. She carried her high heels in her hand. If Ace hadn't known her better, she would have called her surprisingly unfazed. As it was, she knew that it took quite a lot to unsettle Liz. She stopped beside Ace. 'It seems all my career changes must be marked by an Auton invasion. Are there any more of them?'

Ace shifted her weight as she peered a little farther out of the collapsed wall. 'I dunno.' She shifted again to dig into her pocket. Pulling out her sonic lighter, she scanned the available area and checked the readings. 'No sign on anything moving out there anymore. The flood's stopped, but they could just be gathering reinforcements. So I'm not going to chance moving.' Pocketing her sonic again, her fingers redoubled their grip on the rocket launcher.

Liz nodded. 'I've called UNIT, but surprisingly they're overwhelmed at the moment. It could be a while before they, or any law enforcement, arrive. Though I'm not sure what more they could do,' she said as she eyed the splintered wood and chunks of concrete and furniture where the room had been. 'Luckily there aren't any serious injuries. A few banged heads, a few broken limbs, but nothing life threatening enough that we can't stay holed up here until the calvary arrives.'

'As long as the building stays stable,' said River.

'Yeah. Is everyone in the back?' Ace asked Liz.

'They're upstairs.'

'It might be better if we're all in one room. That way, no one can get split off and if they come in through the back you won't be defenceless.'

'Right. I'll go rouse the troops.' Liz turned to go, but stopped and turned back to River. 'I should thank you. I do believe you saved my life.'

'Oh, thank you, Dr. Elizabeth Shaw. The world would be a much worse place without you.'

'I'm not sure I'd go that far, but I do appreciate it.' And with that, she turned and walked back toward the door. They watched her step her way around the mangled bodies of the former shop dummies with as much dignity as she could in her stocking feet.

'She was supposed to die, wasn't she?' Ace asked quietly.

River said nothing.

'That's why you're here, isn't it?'

'As I said, the world would be a worse place without Dr. Shaw.'

'Is that allowed?'

'History can be rewritten.'

She was getting slightly hysterical now. 'Can it?'

'I learned it from the best.'

'The only reason I ask is that the casualty from the interference could split parallel time streams which could, theoretically, cause a paradox–'

'You're not from around here either, are you?'

Ace avoided her gaze and pretended to check outside for more Autons. 'Yeah, I am. Born and raised in Perivale.'

'Really? A twenty-first century Earth girl with a sonic lighter and a rocket launcher that she just happens to carry around in her purse that's bigger on the inside. Not to mention the Trion– who are you?'

'Yeah, really. Check my birth certificate. If you must know– since I'm surprised now you don't already with everything else– I work for a secret division of UNIT.' Now she just felt petty. 'And the Trion is my extra-terrestrial correspondent.'

'That you brought along to your surrogate mother's retirement party. Curious. Leaving that,' she continued before Ace had time to protest, 'I would almost buy that except you seem a little too well versed in time theory. Adding to that your knowledge of where I'm from, and the fact my sonic,' she held up a long, slim tool, 'doesn't believe you're quite human, I'd say you're a long way from home.'

'I am human!' Ace felt herself being backed up against a wall and she didn't know where this was going.

River smiled at her sadly. 'I'm sure you believe that, dear.'

What? It took everything she had not to break from her defensive spot as panic surged. 'Who are you? What do you want?'

River must of realized her panic, as she held up her hands in a gesture of surrender. 'Ace, I promise I don't have any evil intentions toward you.'

'Well, you would say that anyway.'

'True. I suppose you'll just have to trust me.'

'Why should I?'

'I did save your mum.'

Ace had to admit that. But it didn't mean anything. It wasn't like she hadn't seen anyone cozy up to the enemy to gain their confidence before. At the same time, she had no evidence that River Song meant her any harm. 'Fine. What do you want?'

'I just want to help you, if you're who I think you are. Have you been having any strange dreams?'

'What kind of question is that?'

'Have you ever felt that you may have lived different lives?'

All the time. And it haunted her dreams, but at least she knew why. 'You're fishing. Damn it, if you've got something to ask me, ask it to me straight. I've had enough people in my life beat around the bush "because it's best for Ace." I'm a big girl now, what's your game?' It was probably about the Doctor. It was always about the Doctor, wasn't it? Even when it wasn't, he always managed to slip himself in there.

'I think you're a Time Lord.'

That was a punch in the gut. 'I'm not.'

They both tensed as there was a scuffling behind them, but it was just the Professors and guests returning to the room. Turlough came first, supporting Professor Chesterton (physical chemistry).

'Brendon Public School? I almost went to teach maths there, but decided to follow Barbara to Cambridge instead–'

Ace stood up and waved. 'If everyone could please move to the middle of the room so we keep the perimeters clear.'

There was a shuffling as everyone complied with her orders.

Ace threw herself back into position. 'Of course, there's also the chance that it makes them a better target, but I think the Autons are gone for now and it's best not to have them too close to the wall again–'

'Ace,' River was examining the output of her sonic. 'I know this may be confusing for you, but–'

'I never graduated from the Academy, so I'm not a Time Lord.' She let that hang in the air. The barrel of her rocket launcher suddenly because very interesting. 'And no, I'm not Chameleon Arched either, since I know what you're talking about. But I'm incredibly interested that you know what I'm talking about, too. And yes, I am,' she drew that out for emphasis, 'human.'

'Pure humans can't become Time Lords.'

She shrugged it away. 'Mostly human. There had to be some genetic transfer.' That would be a reminder, forever. Already she hadn't been aging properly for a human.

'Then we're sisters, in a way.' River twirled her sonic between her fingers before slipping it back in her shirt. 'I was conceived in the time vortex, so that helped some, but of the rest of it: kidnapped, brainwashed, experimented on. You know how it goes. Boring story, dear. Not interesting at all.'

Ace didn't know what to say to that, so she didn't say anything. They stayed silent, with only the babbling of the party guests' voices.

'–and Barbara said to me, "Ian! There's a Dalek in the petunias again!"'

'–I'm sure there's going to be another cover up, but I don't know why they bother. Though people always seem to believe it. Remarkable.'

'Do you think we should ask them to be quiet?' said River.

'We've already made it pretty obvious we're here.'

Another pause. 'It was the Doctor?'

She snorted. 'Of course. If you know anything about Time Lords. What other Time Lord goes around messing with the Universe? The rest of 'em are just a bunch of posh, old duffers. Were,' she amended.

'Why do I let you out?' River seemed to mutter to herself. 'The other Time Lords were before my time, dear.'

'Yeah, well, they're all gone now.' Don't think about it, Ace. 'Which Doc you travel with, then? I had Seven and Eight.'

'Eleven, mostly. Our timelines are a bit... complicated.'

'What.' Something contracted in her chest. Breathe Ace, breathe. 'That's not possible.'

'I think I should know. I am his wife.'

'What.' This had to be some kind of joke. Some really sick joke. 'He died. The Time War ended and they all died.' Because otherwise he would have come back. He would have come back for her. Right?

River looked at her with a mix of concern and tenderness. 'The Time War did end, but he didn't die. He ended it. He's the only one left.'

She had gotten over it. She had told herself she really had gotten over it. The Doctor was gone, the TARDIS was gone, Gallifrey was gone, and she had gotten over it but now it was like a wound had been ripped open in her chest and she was grieving all over again. 'Except he married you.'

'Well, it was on top of the Great Pyramid in an alternate timeline, you know how it goes.'

If it had been an attempt at lightening the mood, it failed. 'So what is this, then? "Sorry I couldn't be here, have a bright, shiny new step-mum?" Already happened, thanks. One of the best things that's ever happened to me, actually. So I don't need you.'

'I didn't know about you, either, until now.'

Ace stopped, her anger deflated. 'He never told you about me?' Her voice came out smaller than she would have liked. 'Well, he mustn't have if you thought I was a Time Lord, but–' That didn't make it better. That didn't make it better.

'He doesn't talk about his past much. He just gives me the information for when he thinks I need it.'

'Yeah, I know that feeling.' She really did know the Doctor then, didn't she? A Doctor that couldn't even be bothered to pop by and say, 'By the way, Ace, I'm not dead.' Not that he ever did to anyone else he had traveled with when she was with him. What, Ace, going on and thinking you were special? Don't start that again. Half your life has been spent pointing out to you that you're not. Why should it be any different with the Doctor?

'Ace,' River sighed. 'It doesn't mean he didn't care about you. He's ageless. We're just flashes in time to him. In the moment, we're the most special person in the world. But then he moves on to the next bright, shining life and we're forgotten. Because he hates goodbyes. And he hates looking back.'

'Except for you, I suppose? If you are his wife.'

River smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. 'No. I fully understand my place. So I'll enjoy it while it lasts. He leaves us all, in the end.'

'I left him.' It came out more defensive than she intended.

'Really?'

Ace pushed back the doubts. 'Proximity to the Time War messing with my timeline and memories. I can remember dying three times, among other things, other people that I have no proof existed. I was enough of a Time Lord to notice it, but not enough to cope with it. So I went back to Earth.' Sometimes in the back of her mind she wondered how much of it really had been her decision. 'So, yeah. I guess I can't complain that he doesn't come to visit me when I'm the one that walked away.' What did you expect him to do, come around again and ask you to please come back so you could have marvelous adventures again? _Yes_, a tiny voice inside of her said, but she pushed that away too. Don't start thinking you deserve that. 'But he said he'd come back.' Now you just sound like a spoiled child.

'If he thought that's what would get you to safety, that's what he'd tell you. Rule number one: The Doctor lies.'

'Don't I know it. Story of my life.'

'You really didn't know, did you? You really thought he was dead.'

She tightened her grip again to keep herself from shaking. 'No. I really didn't know.'

'I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. You're older than you look, aren't you? And still you've kept fighting all this time.'

'Somebody has to do it. Learned it from the best.'

They sat in silence.

The wail of a siren approached.

'That would be the authorities.' River stood up and brushed off her dress. 'And this is where I should make my exit. Too many explanations.'

'River-' Ace drew a deep breath. It was too much. It was really too much. There were so many things she wanted to say, and so many things she couldn't. 'At least- at least tell the Professor I said 'Hi,' yeah? And that he shouldn't forget me. Or any of us.' Her gaze traveled to Liz wrapping a makeshift bandage from her dress around someone's arm, and then to Turlough, who was still talking with Professor Ian Chesterton.

River had apparently followed this and glanced in between them as well before turning back to her. 'Ace. I just have one rule.' River leaned in to embrace her. 'Never let him see the damage,' she whispered. Then she twisted something on her wrist and was gone.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Ace muttered. She dragged herself up and stood listlessly staring at the crowd. Turlough was now talking to Liz with his arms folded over his chest. They kept glancing at her in what was probably supposed to be a subtle fashion. At least someone concerned themselves about her. Unlike some people. Then she shook herself back together, shouldered her rocket launcher, and strode over to the huddled group. _Come on, Ace. We've got work to do_.


End file.
